


call it what you want

by missymeggins



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymeggins/pseuds/missymeggins
Summary: maze makes a habit of sleeping in chloe's bed





	call it what you want

The first time Maze sleeps in Chloe’s bed it’s a drunken error. 

Maze stumbles in sometime around 3am, kicks off her heels and crawls into bed only to bump into the sleeping body of her roommate. Chloe wakes and mumbles, “Maze what the hell,” to which Maze responds, “Sorry wrong bed I guess,” but makes no attempt to get up and return to her own. She just lays her head down next to Chloe’s and falls asleep. 

Chloe looks at her in disbelief for a moment, wondering just how unsafe it would be to wake a drunk, sleepy Maze, and then decides it’s just not worth the effort. 

As she falls back to sleep she idly muses that of all the things she’s encountered since Maze unexpectedly became her roommate, this actually isn’t the weirdest. 

 

 

 

The second time Maze sleeps in Chloe’s bed it’s Trixie’s fault. 

A bedtime story in Chloe’s bed is Trixie’s favourite indulgence and one night she begs to Maze to join them. Maze grumbles about how she has better things to do but caves without any further insistence from Trixie. The three of them settle into the bed and halfway through the story Maze is asleep, face and body relaxed in a way they never are when she’s awake. 

“Do you think anyone ever read Maze stories when she was a kid mommy?” Trixie asks. 

Chloe looks at Maze and then back at Trixie and answers completely honestly, “No monkey, I don’t think anyone ever did.” 

“It’s a good thing she has us then,” Trixie says and Chloe smiles at her, overwhelmed and full of pride at the kindness and generosity of her daughter’s heart. “I think she’s very lucky to have you monkey.” 

“She’s lucky to have us both,” Trixie insists. 

After Trixie is tucked safely into her own bed, Chloe returns to her room, surprised to find Maze still asleep. A tiny cynical part of her had wondered she hadn’t just been faking to get out of the overly domestic experience. 

But Chloe recognises genuine sleep when she sees it. Maybe it’s a mother thing, or maybe it’s just that Maze has such an energy to her that it’s all too easy to feel the lack of it now as she sleeps in Chloe’s bed. 

She hesitates for a moment before sliding into bed next to Maze thinking, they’ve shared a bed once before so it’s really no big deal. And as she listens to her breathing and tries not to wake her she feels protective of Maze in a way that’s new. Maze has never seemed vulnerable to her until right in this moment and it makes her feel like she has something fragile and precious to protect. 

She lies awake, unmoving, until her own breathing slows and she drifts away.

 

 

 

The third time Maze sleeps in Chloe’s bed Linda is still in the hospital and Chloe finds Maze in her bed knees hugged up to her chest. 

“Linda’s gonna be okay,” Chloe tells Maze, climbing into bed beside her. Maze nods like she’s trying to believe but her gaze is still fixed on the wall and Chloe knows the words aren’t really reaching her. 

“Lucifer left me a message that he was coming over to tell me something,” Chloe says quietly. “But he’s still not here and now he’s not answering his phone. Do you think I should be worried?” she asks Maze. 

“I’m sure he’s fine” Maze tells her. “He’s Lucifer,” she says with a little nod to her head like saying it will make it so. 

And Chloe wants to believe her so badly and Maze knows him better than anyone else so she tells herself that there’s nothing to worry about. 

They sit in her bed, close together, and neither of them says a word and it’s Chloe who falls asleep first, head tilting to rest on Maze’s shoulder. 

She wakes briefly to the feel of Maze shifting their weight, a quiet whisper in her ear, “Shh go back to sleep, I’m just gonna lie you down,” and then there’s a warmth and a weight of another body behind her and she has just enough consciousness to think to herself how odd it is that this feels so natural. 

 

 

 

The fourth time Maze sleeps in Chloe’s bed is Chloe’s birthday. 

“Happy Birthday Chloe,” Maze whispers slipping into bed next to Chloe, who is half asleep and still half drunk. She looks up at Maze with hazy eyes and when she speaks there’s a definite slur. 

“Where’s my present then,” she asks Maze. 

“Here,” Maze answers, bending down to kiss Chloe softly. 

(In the morning she’ll have hazy memories of sitting on a bed with Lucifer and lying in her own with Maze and a sense memory of being kissed only she can’t quite remember by who.)

Chloe stops counting after this. 

 

 

 

Maze walks into the room one night, in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and climbs into bed next to Chloe like it’s completely normal. 

Chloe looks at her and Maze shrugs her shoulder, “I did laundry today and it’s in a pile on my bed,” she says as though that’s a reasonable answer. 

 

 

 

The next night she says, “The bathroom tap is dripping and it’s too loud in my room.” 

 

 

 

The night after that, “I think you need to buy me a better mattress, the one in my room is really killing my back.”

Chloe doesn’t bother trying to explain that just because Maze moved into her spare room doesn’t make Chloe responsible for buying a new mattress if Maze doesn’t like the one that’s there. These kind of logical assumptions always seem to perplex Maze. And perplexed Maze quickly turns into frustrated and defensive Maze and it’s really not worth the stomping and door slamming. 

 

 

 

And then one night Maze doesn’t offer a reason at all and Chloe doesn’t ask for one. 

 

 

 

Trixie treats Maze’s presence in Chloe’s bed like the most natural thing in the world. She bounds in most mornings to find space between the two of them before asking, “What’s for breakfast mommy?” as though breakfast in bed is something Chloe lets her do on a regular basis. 

(It’s not.) 

And Maze looks at her just as expectantly but with far less charm then an eight year old and Chloe finds herself rolling her eyes and conceding because arguing with either one of them is hard enough, but when they team up it’s positively pointless. 

It becomes their morning routine and try as she might she can’t pretend it’s the annoyance she wants to. Trixie is happy and Maze has a softness to her that’s rarely seen by anyone else and Chloe feels a strange sense of pride that she’s allowed to see it. 

 

 

 

Chloe doesn’t know what it means to have Maze in her bed more often than not. 

But she’s started to like it.

 

 

 

(Maze knows exactly what it means and to be perfectly honest she’s not sure if she likes it at all. She just knows it’s too late to go back.)


End file.
